


Friends with Benefits

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Steve Rogers, Friends With Benefits, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony questions Steve on his relationship with Thor
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“Friends with benefits... what kind of benefits?” [C1]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

Tony sits down next to Steve at the kitchen island. "I've noticed you've gotten pretty close with Thor," he remarks casually. 

"Yeah. He's a good man," Steve says, not looking up from his spaghetti. 

Tony rolls his eyes. That wasn't what he was going for, but okay. "Must be nice to have the _attention_ of a god," Tony says. 

Steve side-eyes him, his gaze accessing. "What're you getting at?" the man asks, returning to his food. 

He groans mentally. Alright, he'll go ahead and say it. "I noticed you've been making a few late-night visits to Thor's room. That and you've been spending a lot more time around him."

Steve levels Tony with a tired look. "Thor and I are not dating, Tony. We're just friends," Steve says. "...With benefits."

"Friends with benefits?" Tony asks, shocked. There had to be something he was missing. He couldn't imagine Mr 1940s being so casual around sex. Wasn't it considered a sin to have premarital sex back then? Steve didn't really seem the type. Maybe Steve didn't understand the phrase. It was a modern thing, after all. "... what kind of benefits?" he asks.

Steve gives him an odd look before setting his folk down with a tired sigh. 

"Pretty sure the main benefit would be all the sex with the God of Thunder, Tony," the man says.

Tony holds his hands up defensively. "Just asking, Cap. Had to be sure we were on the same page." 

There is a period of silence where they stare each other down. Steve gives first, returning to his lunch.

He sits back in his chair, observing the man beside him. Maybe there was more to Steve Rogers than what he knew. He wonders what other things the man could be hiding behind the surface. 

"So, Thor, huh?" Tony says, letting out an appreciative whistle. "Nice. Very nice. I bet he's fun in bed." 

Steve doesn't respond, choosing to shovel more spaghetti into his mouth, not even turning to face Tony. 

Tony sits there awkwardly, not sure what else to say or talk about. Then something occurs to him. "Hey, wasn't he dating that astrophysicist, Foster?"

"He still is," Steve says.

"Oh? Oh! Cool. Polyamory for the win." Tony says. "Never knew you were so progressive, Cap."

Steve's fork drops to the table with a loud clang as he buries his face in his hands. "Tony, please."

"Right..." Tony says. "I'll let you eat."

He gets up from the chair and leaves Steve alone with his food, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
